battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Community Portal Archive
This is an archive of the discussions at Battlefield Wiki:Community Portal articles =( it's terrible compared to call of duty wiki that has 1,800 and halo wiki which has 6,000 pages. --User:DEathgod65 Yes, I'd have to agree with you DEathgod. Battlefield is a great game, and that means it needs it own great wiki. Yeah our articles are not as much as that of the CODWiki or Halopedia, but its the fact that we don't have alot of people here to edit, as well as the fact that Battlefield doesn't have as much good stuff as other FPS'. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 02:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) BF:BC2 layout Hi. My name is Joe and I'm the manager of the Wikia Gaming Team. I specialize in custom design work for wikis (skins, logos, main pages, etc), and to coincide with the release of BF:BC2, I just implemented the custom skin and logo I made. I hope you and everyone else likes it. JoePlay (talk) 04:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I apologise for deleting all of the new formatting, I didn't realising what it was for as I had not enabled the 'override my choice' option. I have reinstated it and personally I think the logo and background look good... :...but I'm not sure about the skin and I think the main page is spoilt by squeezing, and so I think it should only be temporary. What does everyone else think? Bondpedia 17:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm liking the new look! SSDGFCTCT9 02:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Much better than the previous. As long as the articles themselves aren't squeezed, I have no problem. --LOL.its.Neotails 21:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I like it a lot. Maybe we should just keep it. Anyone else agree??? Yes. Remember to sing your posts. SSDGFCTCT9 02:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Woops, forgot thereLone Mutated Wolf 02:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I have no opposition to keeping it, but I don't think the squeezed mainpage should stay. Bondpedia 17:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Wiki name Currently this wiki is called Battlefield Series Wiki. However, I thought we could have it changed simply to Battlefield Wiki, to make it easier and consistant with both the logo and URL. Any comments? - Bondpedia 16:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. -User: Sierra Foxtrot 1079,21:34,March 12,2010,PST That sounds much better Lone Mutated Wolf 22:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead change it. Gotta change some of the page names though. Get rid of all the "Series" in the names. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 22:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm hoping that, by changing it, the namespace will automatically change. I'll ask for it to be changed - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Its been changed, but regarding Battlefield Series Wiki: pages, including this one, its still a bit dodgy - Bondpedia (Talk) 22:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Policy It was suggested recently by one of the COD Wiki members that I read some of their policies, and consider implimenting some here. And so I have started drafting some policy pages below. Feel free to read and comment on the respective talk pages. Bondpedia 18:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *Battlefield Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy *Battlefield Wiki:Blocking Policy *Battlefield Wiki:Page Deletion and Moves Policy *Battlefield Wiki:Naming Policy More will follow hopefully. - Bondpedia 18:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Useful Weapons Table http://i164.photobucket.com/albums/u38/pup42512n/68756157.png I found this from a friend, and it seems to have mostly accurate weapon stats, although the F2000s minimum damage does seem a bit off... But other than that, I think it'll be fairly useful.Pup42512n 22:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Plans for the future of this wiki I'm impressed by what you guys have all done with the wiki since I have last visited it. But out of all honesty, we need a bigger team of people working on this. With Bad Company 2's increasingly large popularity, why is it that we have not yet found a sizable team for this wiki?What the hell guys? There was no Recon article? Come on guys pick up the slack and create/edit some articles!Alright guys, we need a forum/chat room/ventrilo/teamspeak or some place where we can meet and discuss ideas/add things to this wiki. It will make us more organized and efficient. Plus I don't like using wiki talk pages :P --Trabdood 01:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I actually was planning on doing alot of things on the wiki but the sheer amount of work needed to be done sort of demoralized me and i've been spending time playing the games rather than editing wiki pages about them. We need more pages about other battlefield games like Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142 and Battlefield Vietnam, there's way too little info about them. Bad Company 2 also needs alot more info as in the specs,maps,campaign,ranks,achivements and game modes like Rush,Conquest,Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch need to be created. I'll try to make the Squad Rush page but i'll have to actually play it first then make a page about it. Also i agree that we need a chat room or something to discuss editing. DEathgod65 :D 09:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I can't blame you. This does get overwhelming and I left because of similar reasons and because the wiki was getting vandalized like every day. Do you know any place where we can create a chat room of some sort or something like that? --Trabdood 12:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, you ask why we don't have a sizeable team. Can I remind you that active membership as tripled in the last 4 days thanks to Operation:BATF. Just three months ago we were lucky to get a single edit a month, there has been more edits in the last week than in the past 6 months combined. We have a forum of sorts, it's called the Community Portal and it's where this debate should be moved. Why don't you pick up the slack and turn up every now and then?, its been at least 2 years. Bondpedia 17:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Well about the teamspeak thing. I am third in command of my clan and we have our own teamspeak and I will be more than happy to open it up to you guys. Let me know so i can post the information...Mvp4him3 14:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Weapons and vehicles, per different games Well, if you go on different articles of weapons and vehicles, I think you'll notice that some have been divided per game with "Section 3" font, whilst others are divided as sub-sections with "Section 2" font under an Appearances in Battlefield section in "Section 3" font. I think we should change all this and give the artcles a uniform structure. A vote, perhaps? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree it needs uniformising (is that even a real word?). I would suggest having the introduction section about the real life item, then a section 2 header for Appearances in Battlefield and a section 3 for individual games. One problem I think is more important is the sections about real life items, these tend to be too long and just copied/pasted from Wikipedia. One introductory paragraph should be enough - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh so like this: Blah blah weapon, blah blah caliber, blah blah Battlefield. 2 Apperances in Battelfield Battlefield 2 Battlefield: Bad Company +3 Battlefield 2 Blah blah blah +3 Battlefield: Bad Company Blah blah blah Alrighty, I have some work to do. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually, can we hold fire on starting with them, I think lots of pages need reformatting in more than just this one way. Pages, in my view, should be like this (I've put the code so it's easier to distinguish): '' Name is a blah blah blah in Battlefield: blah blah. Blah blah real life stuff blah blah blah. Appearances in Battlefield Battlefield:Bad Company blah blah Battlefield: Bad Company 2 blah blah Category:Blah '' Basically, we need to work through all pages: #removing copy/pasting #making sure every page is categorized #making sure every page has an image #all potential links are linked (some tend to be just black text) #all pages are linked to #making sure every page is writen from the POV of the player, not from the POV of an in-game character as if it were real If we do each page game-by-game and split them between us then it won't take ages - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) eg. http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=RPG-7&diff=11298&oldid=11296 - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Perfect. I'd be happy to work on Battlefield 1943 and Bad Company. I'd also be happy to finish the weapon templates for Bad Company 2. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK, so your doing 1943 and BC, and the BC2 weapons template, would you do the BC2 articles as well? I'll do 1924 and BF2 and all the relevant expansions. Everyone else feel free to voulenteer for the remaining - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll do BFBC2 as well, but I'll do it later, templates right now. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Much appreciated - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) So tell me, is the structure on, say, the SV-98 what you had in mind? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second, nevermind. I'll continue changing. Sorry, I mistook the structure. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so look through the Assault rifles and tell me if that's ok. Also, I'd like to know if for every game, I make 2 paragraphs: on for singleplayer and another for multiplayer; is that ok? I find it makes it organized. I also include general caracteristics in the 'multiplayer' paragraph. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you think thats the best way then go ahead, I've got no problem with it. And the assault rifles look great, well done - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Perfect. I'll be continuing going that way, then. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) *Battlefield 1942 - Bondpedia ::The Road To Rome - Bondpedia ::Secret Weapons of WWII - Bondpedia *Battlefield Vietnam *Battlefield 2 - Bondpedia ::Special Forces - Bondpedia ::Euro Force - Bondpedia ::Armored Fury - Bondpedia *Battlefield 2: Modern Combat - Bondpedia *Battlefield 2142 ::Northern Strike *Battlefield: Bad Company - SSD *Battlefield Heroes *Battlefield 1943 - SSD *Battlefield Online *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - SSD Style of Editing There should be a standard style of editing for each type of page. like example Maps Battle for Port Valdez is a good example for setting a standard layout (or whatever it's called) for all BF:BC 2 maps Isla Inocentes has good info about the map but to me Port Valdez is a much better made page. I agree, thats sort of what the discussion above is about - Bondpedia (Talk) 12:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield Wiki:Standard Formatting Ok, i really don't like the Maps section of the Standard Formatting, i really don't see how is that ideal, it looks more to me as the most basic details of the map, and most maps don't appear in 2 different games, the rest are ok to me, i just don't like the Maps DEathgod65 :D 14:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :OK, constructive criticism is good. How would you prefer it? - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Community blog/forum? I thought that it might be a good idea to trial a new, central blog or forum. I know many people dislike following and editing here, I thought it might be good to have a blog/forum where people can post questions or topics and others can reply or debate, as here but in a more user-friendly and informal environment (thats the theory). Its work in progress, I don't even know if it'll work yet, but I've sought help setting such a thing up. I'm told that prototypes for each should be set up by the end of the week. What does everyone think? And can anyone assist? - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have to say that I like the idea, but it would be disorganized. It'd be hard to find the topic that we we're looking for and topics would get mixed up between comments. There'd have to be a blog for each topic, and even then, that's relatively difficult to do. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I set up the forum, even if it's not used as suggested above, it should be good. :There are 4 forums, Help desk, Watercooler, Game and General Discussion :*'Help desk' - For help with the site :*'Watercooler' - For suggestions for, and discussions about, the site :*'Game' - For discussion of games and requests for game help :*'General Discussion' - For just that, the only rule is to remain civil. Feel free to discuss whatever you wish :Enjoy - Bondpedia (Talk) 13:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, but we need to spread the word. I don't think many people know about it yet. Make a blog post. I'll make one too. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) This is a nice idea. I'll defintely make contributions. Thanks Bond Lone Mutated Wolf 19:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it shoudl be placed in the commuity corner thing on the recent contributions thing. DEathgod65 :D 04:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner You know that corner on the recent contributions thing? Could we put something on it, it looks very pathetic DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 15:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but what? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe something about the format, maybe some news about battlefield...anything DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 15:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmph, well, how about, I don't know, the discussion on the format? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) maybe that'll be something good to put on that DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 15:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as you're an admin, why not put it now? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Done, how is it? DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 16:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :It looks great, but the news about Battlefield 2: Modern Combat is out-dated. You should also regularly post thing that concern the gaming community that are posted on the Battlefield Blog. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) i'll try but that happened only 3 days ago and it's sort of like... mourning for the game? DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 03:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, if you say so SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield 2142 kits Ill do this since i played 2142 the longest out of all the bf's so should i add onto all the kits: engineer, assult, support, recon the 2142 counterparts? (some are already stated)MKI 23:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Page *I have started a multiplayer page but do not have the time to finish it completely. If any of you are willing to edit it in your free time it would be very much appreciated Images review timeline Due to multiple copyright irregularities on this wiki, all images are going to be checked over. I will be gradually working through all images, correcting licenses where I can, and deleting where I can't fix them. People who have uploaded images under question will be contacted in the weeks before their images are reviewed, so there is no excuse for not co-operating. Below is a timeline for the reviews. :*Images needing review, Wikimedia - April 2nd - Done :* - April 10th - Done :*Other categories (those likely to be mainly OK: PD, Self, CC-BY-SA) - April 24th :*Other categorised (those that are mainly empty: Permitted, Other Free) - May 1st :*Fair Use (expected to need a total overhaul) - May 1st :*Completion - May 8th - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Weapons list for BF2 I think because they have a list of 2142 weapons they should have BF2 weapons listed as well (I would also like to know who thinks the chines Special forces gun is good). --User:Executer363 Well I have been editing some of the weapon listings. They were off pretty bad haha. If I was only able to edit the main Bad Company 2 page I could fix some of the things done with that.Mvp4him3 15:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking we do one for now, and remove the current articles on BF2 weapons. For now, I'm not completely sure what I wanna do for weapons. Yeah I am going to log onto Bad Company 2 and compare and contrast the information listed on here. Mvp4him3 15:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Careful what you compare to... The information in BC2's menus (weapons and vehicles specifically) does not seem to have been checked by an editor prior to release, and has plenty of errors. Zaya'Kol nar Sienna 15:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) This is why me and a friend are going to double check everything. There are a lot of errors on here that need to be taken care of. Me and my friend Zuiden are taking care of this.Mvp4him3 14:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Administrators Hey do we have a page to vote for new admins yet. EvilGRAHAM 0Mmmm Free Goo! 14:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :No we don't, but feel free to add it to the Forums. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Templates ...we need more of them like Feature Article,Clean up,Multiplayer levels of ... , you know those templates? (I have no idea how to make templates...) DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 10:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe even one for vehicles? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've made one for Multiplayer Maps i'll make a vehicles of BFBC 1&2 later DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 14:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, can I see? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Go check out any 1 of the BFBC 2 multiplayer maps i've added it into all of them DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 14:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Very nice! Very nice, indeed! New Portal Right, heres my plan for the community portal. If you don't like it, say so, and feel free to suggest changes. So heres the plan. *The portal would be phased out, all notices such as this and those above would instead be posted on the forums. *The to do section would possibly be retained *The news section can go, its on the Main Page anyway *This page would become a list of links to important pages, like a site map, with all the important community pages, looking something like: ::Welcome to the Community Portal. ::If you have any questions, suggestions or problems, visit the Forum ::Other useful links: ::*About ::*Policy :::*Policy pages ::*Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship ::*Featured Content Suggestions ::To Do: :::To Do Template What do you think? - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I intend to impliment this on the 1st May, unless anyone opposes? - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no objection. Good suggestion. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No objection here either. Unfortunately I will not be here when it does change. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 20:16, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Do it DEathgod65 '''OMGWTFBBQ!' 09:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Explanation for the new skin For some reason, there's just a blank white skin on my PC for this site. Any explanations? FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Happens to me too sometimes. Nothing to worry about, just refresh the page a few times, the regular custom skin should re-appear. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) SSD's probably right. If not, have you changed anything in my preferences recently? - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I haven't done anything with a preferences lately. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if it's not back to normal yet, I'm afraid I can't give much more of an explanation. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) }}